Genocide Way Alternate
by Karboom
Summary: Une fic sur Undertale Je me suis rendu compte après coup que je n'avais pas donné de description physique de Toriel pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas : p Aussi je vous donne un lien pour voir l'apparence du personnage :) viantart .net/039c/i/2015/314/5/e/toriel by oucu-d9g8ejl .png


Genocide Way Alternate

Il y a bien longtemps, la race des humains et celle des monstres vivaient à la surface. Cependant, elles étaient bien loin de vivre en harmonie. Les humains craignaient les monstres à cause de leur capacité à absorber l'âme d'un humain après sa mort. Même si les monstres n'utilisaient jamais cette aptitude, la tension entre les deux espèces ne cessait de monter, jusqu'à ce que la guerre éclate. Elle fut longue et sanglante et au final, vit les humains victorieux. Ils repoussèrent les monstres jusque sous terre et leurs sept plus puissants sorciers s'associèrent pour lancer un sort d'une puissance inimaginable, enfermant à jamais les monstres sous terre. Et depuis, ils vivent dans le monde souterrain.

Je suis un humain. Et je suis tombé dans le monde souterrain. J'y ai été recueilli par un monstre. Par une monstre. Toriel, la gardienne des ruines, m'a élevé depuis mon arrivée dans le Souterrain. Bien que je n'aie jamais pu quitter les ruines, j'y ai vécu un an et j'y étais heureux. Ma nouvelle mère était très attentionnée et je n'eus pas de mal à la voir comme telle, ma chute ne m'ayant laissé aucun souvenir de ma vie d'avant. Néanmoins quelque chose m'attirait hors des ruines. Quelque chose m'y appelait. Un jour, sans prévenir, une fleur apparut devant moi. Surpris, je tombais à la renverse tandis que la fleur se mettait à parler, imperturbable.

« Tu es vraiment étrange, tu sais. Tu dois pourtant le sentir, non ? Il y a beaucoup de choses à voir dehors. Des arbres. Des maisons. Des gens. Ah, mais tu ne veux sans doute pas les voir. Après tout,

Ils veulent ta mort…  
Tu te demandes pourquoi ? Mais parce que tu es humain bien sûr. La fin de la guerre n'a pas mis fin à la haine. C'est probablement pour ça que ta chère maman ne veut pas que tu sortes. Si tu sors, tu mourras. Mais si tu restes, tu mourras aussi, et Toriel avec toi. Il se pourrait que j'aie _accidentellement_ laissé échapper ton existence devant les mauvaises personnes. Mais ce n'est pas très grave. Ça ne change pas grand-chose. Les monstres sont toujours au-dehors. Ils ne font que se rassembler, incapable de pénétrer les ruines. Mais il est vrai que s'ils y parviennent un jour et que tu es toujours ici…

Ta précieuse maman va mourir par ta faute.

Mais, j'imagine que tu as la conscience tranquille. Profite bien du temps qu'il te reste, il ne doit pas t'en rester beaucoup de toute façon. »

Sur ces mots, la fleur disparut de le sol, me laissant tétanisé par l'effroi. Toriel allait mourir ? A cause de moi ?! La seule perspective de la perdre m'était insupportable. Je refusais ce destin. Si je devais mourir, soit, mais je n'entraînerais pas ma mère avec moi. Me levant, je me dirigeais vers le seul chemin qui menait hors des ruines. Arrivé à mi-chemin, j'eus la surprise d'y voir Toriel, me tournant le dos, regardant au loin vers la porte. Sans se retourner, elle parla.

« Je savais que ce jour viendrait. Que tu voudrais quitter les ruines. Mon pauvre naïf enfant. Seule la mort t'attend dehors. Je vais fermer le passage, je te protégerai, quel qu'en soit le prix. »

Elle partit alors en direction de la porte. Je me dépêchais de la suivre, la rattrapant juste devant. Je comprenais ses motivations, mais c'était à moi de choisir. Et je refusais de la sacrifier pour mon propre bien-être, mais elle n'était clairement pas de cet avis. Seule ma sécurité lui importait, au mépris de la sienne. Elle se retourna, me faisant face.

« Tu es déterminé à partir. Sache que s'il doit en être ainsi, tu devras me passer sur le corps avant. »

Sans prévenir, elle projeta des flammes magiques dans ma direction. Je m'écartais par réflexe mais plusieurs flammes touchèrent, me brûlant profondément. Elle était sérieuse. Mais je me refusais à l'attaquer. Je voulais éviter de lui faire du mal, je voulais qu'elle survive. Et elle m'en empêchait. Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, Toriel attaqua de nouveau. De nouvelles flammes me blessèrent, mais je tenais bon. Cependant la douleur me faisait déjà vaciller. Une troisième vague de flammes apparut devant moi. Je ne pus toutes les esquiver et je tenais à peine debout à la fin de l'attaque. Mais je ne renonçais pas. Toriel attaqua encore une fois, mais ce coup-ci, les flammes s'écartèrent d'elles-mêmes, sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Je la regardais en silence, elle restait immobile. Puis elle relança une vague de magie. Et à nouveau, les flammes s'écartèrent d'elles-mêmes. Intrigué, j'essayais de toucher les flammes de la main mais elles s'éloignèrent davantage, comme si elles avaient peur. Peur que je ne les touche. Je compris alors que Toriel n'arrivait pas à me porter le coup de grâce. Ce combat était une impasse. Je ne pouvais pas fuir sans mettre Toriel en danger, me battre reviendrait à la tuer avant même que les monstres n'arrive et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à me vaincre. Je devais faire quelque chose. Je devais mettre fin à ce combat. Et malheureusement, je savais comment. J'attendis le moment entre deux vagues et chargeait à l'instant même où elle recommençait à générer des flammes magiques. Je m'élançais sur elle et… m'empalait sur sa main, à travers les flammes qui brûlaient au bout de ses doigts. Ce combat ne pouvait se terminer que par la mort de l'un d'entre nous, et j'avais choisi. Mais avant de partir, je voulais voir son visage une dernière fois. Je voulais lui sourire une dernière fois. Je regardais vers elle et lui dit :

« Je suis heureux… de t'avoir rencontré ma… m… an… »

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que son corps disparut, consumé par les flammes. Mais son âme demeura dans la main de Toriel. Son bras ne cessait de trembler, les larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux remplis d'effroi. En voyant l'âme de son enfant, si fragile, dans le creux de sa main, elle la serra contre son cœur, tomba à genoux et hurla sa douleur. Lorsque sa voix se cassa, elle sanglota silencieusement, l'âme de l'enfant toujours contre elle. Et la petite âme s'unit à la sienne. Toriel sentit alors une immense vague de chaleur se répercuter dans tout son corps qui se transformait. Les cornes de son front s'allongèrent, des bandes noires se mirent à courir sur sa fourrure blanche, ses pupilles devinrent écarlates. Et le plus grand changement se produisit à l'intérieur. Sa magie était désormais d'ordre divin. Mais elle n'avait que faire de cette métamorphose, son enfant était plus proche que jamais tout en autant hors de portée. Toriel décida de sortir des ruines qui lui rappelaient trop de souvenirs. C'est alors que la fleur apparut devant elle.

« Eh bien, toutes mes félicitations. Je ne donnais pas cher de tes chances de survie. En fait je pensais que tu mourrais, quoi que l'enfant décide de faire. Mais il a été encore plus loin que je ne l'aurais imaginé pour te protéger. Hein ? Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? Tu l'ignorais ? Tu pensais qu'il voulait quitter les ruines pour voir le monde ? Pour se faire des amis ? Non, il en avait probablement envie, mais ce qui l'a motivé à passer à l'acte, c'était la peur de te perdre. Vous vous battiez parce que vous vouliez vous protéger mutuellement. N'es-tu pas heureuse ?

Il a réussi là où tu as échoué. N'es-tu pas fière qu'il t'ait dépassé si jeune ? Dans ce monde, c'est tuer ou être tué. Et même lui l'a compris à la f-»

Avant que la fleur n'ait pu finir sa phrase, la main de Toriel s'était brusquement refermée sur sa tige. Des lianes jaillirent immédiatement du sol et enserrèrent Toriel, ses bras, ses jambes, son cou, ses yeux. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Même sans la voir, elle la tenait. Et elle ne lâcherait pas. Toriel commença à tirer. Elle sentit immédiatement les lianes se resserrer mais elle s'en moquait, elle continuait de tirer, imperturbable. Alors qu'elle sentit la tige se fragiliser, elle entendit la fleur commencer à crier. Un long cri de terreur, de douleur et de désespoir. Comme celui qu'avait poussé Toriel devant la mort de son enfant. L'une des lianes qui lui cachait les yeux glissa légèrement, lui permettant de voir le visage de la fleur tordu par l'effroi. Le cri devint de plus en plus aigu au fur et à mesure qu'elle tirait jusqu'à ce que la tige finisse par céder dans un sombre craquement, coupant instantanément le cri. Tenant la « tête » de la fleur dans sa main droite, Toriel l'incinéra brutalement, laissant ses cendres se disperser au vent.

Parmi le venin qu'avait craché la fleur, une vérité subsistait. C'était tuer ou être tué. Son enfant était mort pour qu'elle reste en vie, elle ne laisserait pas son sacrifice se perdre. Les autres monstres allaient probablement la prendre pour cible, maintenant qu'elle possédait l'âme d'un humain en elle. Mais ça lui était égal. Elle allait faire disparaître ce monde qui lui avait tout pris. Elle ne laisserait aucune chance à quiconque de reproduire ce qui s'était passé. Elle allait purger le Souterrain. Et tandis qu'une sombre détermination prenait forme en elle, des flammes d'un bleu très clair se mirent à bruler aux coins de ses yeux.

The End


End file.
